1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to quick release electrical connectors, and particularly to microwave frequency coaxial connectors having a push-on interface with quick release.
2. Technical Background
Within the technical field of microwave coaxial connectors there exists a sub-set of connector interface designs engageable without the aid of external coupling mechanisms such as internally threaded rings and externally threaded components. These interfaces are known in the industry as push-on interconnects. Coaxial push-on interconnects are used to attach printed circuit boards, coaxial cables or modules to another object such as a corresponding connector or an appliance or junction having a terminal, or port, adapted to engage the connector.
Typically, existing push-on connectors utilize a coupling system that includes a female with spring fingers and a corresponding male port configured to receive the female connector without the use of a coupling nut. Due to various application and environmental factors, such as mass, vibration and relative motion of equipment, these interconnects can disengage, or partially disengage, thereby creating potentially dangerous reliability issues.
Previous attempts to provide a reliable and stable connection have addressed this issue to some degree. However, these arrangements have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. Some of the devices currently utilize an internal annular groove in the male connector known as a detent ring. This detent ring is typically located within the male housing to retain the mating connector. These rings allow for predictable resistance to connector separation but do not positively lock the connectors together.
Other devices known in the industry are often dependent upon an external spring member, either in the form of a coil or a slotted beam configuration, which necessitates additional components and a larger frame to accommodate such hardware. Additionally, some of the aforementioned interconnect systems require special tools for mating and separation of connector interfaces.
It would be desirable therefore to provide an electrical connector that can be used without the use of tools, is unmated only when desired and is unmated with minimal force.